


Инстаграм

by EvilLine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Знаменитый фигурист и просто хороший человек Виктор обожал инстаграм.





	

Юри прекрасно помнит, с чего все началось. Чего он не понимает, как бы не старался - как сам вляпался в происходящее.  
Виктор Никифоров не расставался со смартфоном и поначалу Юри не заподозрил угрозы. Свалившийся буквально на голову Юрио то ли не знал, то ли не счел нужным предупреждать. Но знаменитый фигурист и просто хороший человек Виктор обожал инстаграм. 

Фото за умыванимем, снимок завтрака (с пометкой «о-о, японское блюдо»), пейзажи и храмы, даже снимок рыбака на мосту оказались в его инстаграме. Юри не обращал внимания, а порой сам с любопытством рассматривал знакомые виды под углом взгляда Виктора. И однажды, пролистывая ленту, Юри увидел свое фото. Точнее – их общее фото со вторым несносным русским, Юрио. Юри запыхался и раскраснелся, Юрио зловеще косился на него, буквально выгнувшись спиралью на станке. Под ним - нескончаемая полоса комментариев на разных языках, и если немногочисленные японские отзывы Юри разобрал, то смысл русских и частично английских остался тайной. Было раннее утро, но не прошло и получаса, как с чердака вылетел встрепанный и злой Юрио и единственным знакомым словом из его воплей было "Виктор!!!". Но Виктор ушел выгуливать пуделя и порыв чувств не оценил.

С этого дня пейзажей в инстаграме Виктора стало много меньше, а фотографии Юри и Юрио шли непрерывной чередой. Он не постил только фото с тренировок - их он показывал лично, сопровождая язвительно-ласковыми подначками. Но в остальном - вот Юри пускает слюни на ароматный недосягаемый кацудон, вот Юрио с заляпанным зубной пастой лицом и в задранной футболке сонно выходит из ванны, а тут они оба задремали после вечерней пробежки - голова к голове на уютном татами..  
После этого удара в спину Юрио объявил войну. С кошачьей гибкостью он гонялся за Виктором все свободное время и выскакивал на него из углов, пытаясь, как он выразился, "напугать до усрачки". Его глаза яростно мерцали под капюшоном толстовки и Виктор дразнил его ниндзей. Никифоров приветствовал любой энтузиазм и хорошо получался в любом ракурсе, но Юрио сумел добиться своего. 

Кадр, где Виктор Никифоров в сползшей с крепких плеч юкате грациозно потягивался и сонно щурился буквально взорвал интернет. Фото никак нельзя было назвать нелепым, да и Виктор с виду не разозлился, но поток снимков Юри и Юрио утроился, причем все чаще - общих. 

Вот Юри навис над Юрио, а тот держит его за ворот свитера, размахивая PSP - тогда Юрио затребовал помощи с переводом какой-то едва вышедшей японской игры и они просидели с ней до ночи. Юри не разбирался в играх вообще, а Юрио с трудом запоминал японские фразы, но в тот вечер они даже не поругались. Дальше пошло видео: две постепенно увеличивающиеся фигурки со спины начинают толкаться на бегу и слетают с дороги. Как Юри оттягивает Юрио от прилавка с омерзительной тигровой юкатой. 

Юрио мстил нещадно, подлавливая Виктора во сне, за едой и в источнике, правда, фото из источников он так и не запостил и Юри не показал. Юри незаметно привык, что с каждой новой фоткой Юрио, злорадно хихикая, прибегает с нему как к невольному союзнику. Количество подписчиков в его инстаграме росло в геометрической прогрессии, а фото Виктора стало больше чем снимков котиков. 

Следующий кадр в инстаграмме Виктора - оба Юрия уткнулись в смартфон и широко улыбаются.

Юри не собирался присоединяться к игре, но когда Юрио кинулся душить Виктора а тот в голос захохотал (Юрио не дотянулся до шеи), Юри схватился за свой смартфон. 

Месяцы спустя, перелистывая ленту инстаграма, Юри вспоминал самое счастливое время своей жизни. У него никогда прежде не было настолько дорогих ему людей.


End file.
